Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié V2
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Un Naruto, négligé par ses parents et détesté par le village, obtient un pouvoir qui va changer sa vie. Muni d'un livre qui parle du Haki et du Rokushiki, il deviendra légende. Puissant!Naruto Fuinjutsu!Naruto Rokushiki!Naruto Haki!Naruto Hie Hie No Mi!Naruto Négligents!Minato/Kushina Bon!Fem!Kurama Racine!Naruto NarutoxOc


**Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié V2**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze était détesté par les villageois et négligé par ses parents. Il avait toujours tenté de survivre seul dans un monde qui le rejetait constamment. Il voulait être reconnu par tous et il ferait tout pour aboutir à ses rêves. Un jour, lorsqu'il fut chassé par deux villageois bourrées, il s'était caché dans la forêt de la mort. Dans la forêt de la mort, il tomba dans une grotte mystérieuse. Dans cette grotte il découvrit un fruit du démon étrange et un livre qui parlait du Haki et du Rokushiki. Ayant faim, il mangea sans crainte le fruit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en mangeant ce fruit, sa vie allait changer drastiquement. Une légende venait de naître et cela allait secouer les nations élémentaires à son noyau. Après tout, il était l'héritier d'un temps oublié.

Puissant !Naruto HieHieNoMi !Naruto Rokushiki !Naruto Haki !Naruto Bon !Fem !Kurama Racine !Naruto Négligents !Minato/Kushina

NarutoxOc

Disclaimer :Naruto et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est l'œuvre de leurs auteurs respectifs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Prologue : Le début de la légende**

 **7 ans Après l'Attaque du Kyubi**

La lune et les étoiles éclairaient dans cette belle nuit d'été le village caché par les feuilles, Konohagakure no Sato. Les lumières brillaient dans les restaurants et les boutiques de nuits et la fête battait le plein dans ces lieux. Les patrouilles faisaient leurs habituelles tours de garde autour de Konoha. Pour résumer la situation, le village était dans une habituelle soirée. Le village était pas pour rien connu comme le havre de paix et d'harmonie dans le monde sanglant qu'était le monde shinobi.

Celui qui avait établis cette renommée mondiale était le Yondaime Hokage. Depuis l'attaque du Kyubi no Yoko, l'homme en question avait érigé des traités de paix avec Suna et Kumo, il avait même aidé les rebelles de Kiri, en leur envoyant plusieurs escadrons de shinobi allant du niveau Genin a Jonin avec quelques Anbu par-ci et par-là. L'un de ces shinobi Anbu fut un Uchiha prénommé Shisui qui s'était d'ailleurs fait un grand nom dans le monde shinobi. Ce jeune homme avait même amené à la nouvelle Mizukage a donner un traité de paix avec des échanges économiques, militaires et financières très fructueuses entre ces deux villages. D'ailleurs la Mizukage de Kiri qui se nommait Mei Terumi avait proposé un mariage politique pour renforcer leurs liens. Ainsi, pour donner plus d'importance au clan Uchiha, Minato Namikaze avait offert Shisui pour être le mari de Mei. Le jeune Uchiha qui avait vingt ans était ainsi devenu l'ambassadeur de Konoha à Kiri. Le Yondaime avait même put occasionner un traité de non-violence avec Iwa qui était à l'aide du Tsuchikage neutre envers Konoha, bien qu'il existât encore une certaine rancœur envers le Yondaime depuis son massacre d'un escadron d'un millier de ninja de Iwa lors de la troisième guerre mondiale shinobi. Certains villages mineurs avaient même établi des contrats commerciaux et militaires.

En seulement huit ans de règne comme Hokage, Minato Namikaze avait créé une certaine paix dans le monde shinobi en plaçant Konoha clairement comme la force motrice du monde shinobi. Konoha avait même à l'aide du Namikaze amélioré sa propre économie et sa propre puissance militaire. Il était maintenant le village avec la plus grande force et sa richesse dépassait de loin les autres villages. Aucun autre village le contestait. On pouvait clairement dire que Konoha vivait un âge d'or sous Minato Namikaze, le seul homme noté comme un ninja de Rang SS Classe dans le Bingo Book de chaque village caché. Bien que n'étant pas aussi puissant que Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju ou encore Hiruzen Sarutobi dans sa jeunesse Minato Namikaze était puissant par ses propres droits et son charisme dépassait de loin de ceux de ses prédécesseurs.

Maintenant dans cette soirée calme dans une certaine rue, un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et qui avait la chevelure blonde et des yeux bleu azur tout en étant habillé d'un pantalon gris, un t-shirt blanc avec un petit ours dessiné sur sa poitrine et des sandales bleus courait avec une fureur loin de ses ravisseurs.

Les ravisseurs en question étaient deux civils bourrés au cou. Ces deux civils hurlaient des noms disgracieux au jeune garçon qui tentait de les semer. Dans leurs mains se tenait une paire de couteau très tranchante. Les deux hommes cherchaient clairement à faire du mal au blondinet.

Le garçon en question était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le fils du légendaire Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze le célèbre Flash Jaune de Konohagakure et de la Habanero Sanglante, Kushina Uzumaki, la déesse des épées. Juste en étant une personne liée à ces deux légendes le garçon serait respecté avec passion. Pourtant ce n'était pas véritablement le cas. Pourquoi ? La simple raison c'était que le garçon était celui qui contenait l'âme du démon renard, le Kyubi no Yoko. Il était donc considéré comme la réincarnation du renard qui avait ravagé le village il y a quelques années auparavant. Ainsi, le garçon devait s'enfuir des villageois qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal.

Nous pouvons clairement voir que la plupart des villageois le détestaient avec passion a peine cachée. C'était l'une des facettes sombres d'un village considéré comme le synonyme du mot paix. Non, Konoha n'était pas parfaite. Ce mot n'existait pas dans un monde ou les shinobis faisaient la loi. Dans ce genre de monde, il y avait des perdants et des gagnants. Les perdants mouraient ou étaient soumis aux gagnants qui eux dominaient sur les vaincus. Dans ce monde, il y avait des morts, des guerres, des massacres. Des gens mourons pour l'intérêt des autres, des clans se feront massacrés, des villages entiers seront rasées de la terre pour le pouvoir. Oui le monde shinobi était sanglant et sans cœur et Konoha était loin d'être aussi blanc comme on l'annonçait. Il était certainement l'un des pires des villages. L'histoire retenait ce qui était positif. Le reste qui était majoritaire serait laissé dans l'oubli. L'Humanité aimait cacher les choses qu'il n'appréciait pas. Konoha n'était pas différent dans ce fait.

Comme on pouvait ironiquement le penser, l'arbre n'était que la bonne face du monde shinobi mais c'était dans l'ombre que la Racine travaillait pour la survie de ce village. Le Yondaime savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre seul, ainsi, il avait demandé l'aide d'un certain Danzo Shimura qui avec le soutiens de son groupe d'Anbu spécialisé nommé la Racine opérait les pires missions qui pouvaient exister dans le monde shinobi. Les meurtres de masses, les massacres de groupes dangereux, des missions suicides étaient habituels pour les agents de Danzo. Bien sur les shinobi qui travaillaient sous l'ancien rival du défunt Sandaime Hokage étaient des hommes extrêmement compétents. Ils étaient de vrais ninjas, ils n'avaient pas de sentiments et leur seul but était de réussir la mission. Les hommes de Danzo Shimura n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer à une mission et quand ils échouer une, ils devraient se tuer pour avoir déshonoré la face cachée du village caché par les feuilles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze n'avait pas réellement eux une bonne enfance. Il avait en faite eux une vie très difficile. Entre la négligence flagrante de ses deux parents envers lui pour son frère Menma et sa sœur Mito et les villageois qui cachaient à peine leurs haine envers lui, c'était tout à fait compliqué.

Les villageois le chassaient le soir lorsqu'il se promenait seul dans le village. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute, il était un garçon qui aimait le calme de la nuit donc il sortait dehors pour en profiter. Malheureusement il devait parfois faire face à des civils pas très bien dans la tête sur le moment. D'habitude il pouvait s'échapper de ses maudites personnes qui voulaient lui faire du mal mais parfois ces crétins étaient très persistants comme les deux villageois qui le suivaient en ce moment. Pourtant, même s'il aimait sortir dehors le soir, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulût rester trop tardivement. Non, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici à courir pour sa vie était le fait que sa famille avait scellé la maison ce qui l'empêcha d'entrer. Ce genre de chose lui arrivait rarement mais à chaque que cela lui arrivait, c'était comme un coup de brique à son cœur. La négligence de ses parents, lui faisait mal et cela l'attristait au point qu'il voulait arrêter de vivre. Il préférait la mort à la négligence de ses parents et la haine de tout un village.

Pourtant, à chaque pensé suicidaire, une voix douce presque maternelle, l'en dissuadait autrement. Il avait toujours remercié la voix qui lui chuchotais des mots doux. Il avait donc accepté son sort mais il avait un objectif dans sa vie, ce qu'il voulait, était la reconnaissance de ses parents et de son lieu de naissance. C'était pour ce fait qu'il s'entrainait sans cesse pour devenir meilleur. Chaque jour, il poussait son corps a ses limites. A l'aide de la voix qui continuait à le soutenir dans sa douleur et sa peine, il avait commencé une formation dans le fuinjutsu et le Taijutsu, deux arts qu'il adorait avec beaucoup de passion. Le Fuinjutsu était un art complexe mais très précieux dans le monde shinobi et le Taijutsu était un art essentiel. Il voulait devenir un maitre dans ses deux arts pour rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Ce n'était pas sa seule raison, non, il voulait également devenir fort pour pouvoir un jour se tenir aux cotés de sa famille et si, jamais, il y aurait des difficultés à surmonter, il sera l'a les aider. Il voulait protéger sa famille et il ferait tout pour que rien leur arrive.

Après quelques mois de formation, Naruto avait enfin rencontré la voix qui lui parlait à chaque moment difficile dans sa vie. Il fut certainement surpris au début mais il avait sans hésité accepté la voix. Comment ne pas accepter la seule personne qui vous avait soutenu dans votre vie ? La voix était pourtant la raison de sa douleur cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour la détester. Il n'était pas comme ça. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze était différent des villageois de Konoha. Pour tout le soutiens qu'il avait reçus, il avait sans hésité remercier la renarde. Oui, la renarde, le plus puissant des biju, le Kyubi no Yoko, le démon qui pouvait créée des rafales de vents avec ses énormes queues qui pouvaient littéralement perforer des montagnes, établir de gigantesques tsunamis et engendrer des tornades titanesques était une femelle. L'être le plus puissant du monde était une femme et celle-ci était scellé à l'intérieur de lui, l'enfant oublié de sa famille.

Après avoir discuté un peu la renarde lui avait souri et ensuite elle lui avait parlé de l'incident qui a eu lieu lors de sa naissance. Elle avait raconté qu'un certain Uchiha qui se prenait pour Madara Uchiha, l'un des fondateurs de Konohagakure no Sato avait engendré l'attaque sur le village caché par les feuilles. Elle avait expliqué qu'il l'avait manipulé avec son sharingan pour attaquer le village.

L'homme en question fut plus tard tué par le Yondaime, d'ailleurs elle avait révélé le fait, que cette personne était l'un des étudiant de son père présumé mort pendant la troisième guerre mondiale shinobi, son nom était Obito Uchiha.

Ensuite, elle lui avait expliqué que le Sandaime l'avait scellé en trois partis à l'aide d'une technique interdite qui l'avait tué sur le coup. Son respect pour l'homme avait juste augmenté pour cela. Mourir en sauvant sa population et sa famille, il n'y avait rien de plus noble. Le Sandaime était un grand homme et il était certainement le Hokage qu'il respectait le plus.

Le Sandaime avait scellé les partis Yin et Yang du Kyubi dans le corps de ses frères et sœurs et l'âme dans son corps. Pourtant ce qu'il ne savait pas était le fait, que à chaque fois que ses frères et sœurs utilisaient le chakra de la renarde pour le soi-disant entrainement qu'ils devaient subir pour pouvoir contrôler le chakra corrompu de la puissante démone, le chakra rejeté reviendrait automatiquement dans son sceau pour revenir à elle. Elle lui avait dit que lorsqu'il aurait vingt ans, tout le chakra d'elle serait revenu et qu'il deviendrait son unique Jinchuriki. C'était ce chakra rejeté qui donnait parfois des douleurs aux membres de son corps. Kurama lui avait expliqué que cette douleur était logique car le sceau était en réalité lié à tout son corps et donc quand un nouveau chakra entrait, il augmentait automatiquement le chakra qu'il possédait. Donc, ses tenketsus étaient endommagé à chaque fois qu'un nouveau flux de chakra entrait dans son corps. Kurama lui avait expliqué que le taux naturel de guérison venant de ses gènes Uzumakis qu'il possédait et son pouvoir aidaient à résoudre le problème de sa douleur, ceci n'empêchait par contre le fait qu'il aurait toujours mal au début. Terriblement mal !

Juste en pensant à ce fait, il se sentait un peu en colère contre ses parents et son parrain pour l'avoir négligé pour une raison qui serait unitile dans quelques années. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne fût pas d'accord sur le fait que Menma et Mito avaient une formation avec ses parents. Au moins grâce à cette erreur, ils seront prêts pour ce qui les attendait dans le vrai monde qu'était la vie d'un ninja.

Il préférait que ses frères et sœurs obtiennent une formation de ses parents qu'au lieu de lui car lui, il avait Kurama qui l'aiderais. Kurama connaissait certainement le monde plus que n'importe quel autre être vivant dans ce monde.

Il était peut-être négligé par sa famille cependant ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait haïr ses parents. Loin de là. Il voulait le meilleur pour sa famille. C'était après tout sa famille, son sang.

Le seul qu'il trouvait agaçant était son parrain Jiraya qui disait qu'il était sans valeur et que ses parents devraient se concentrer à cent pourcent sur Menma et Mito car il croyait que l'un des deux serait l'enfant de la prophétie. Une prophétie ! Il voulait que ses parents le négligent pour une simple prophétie vague. Son parrain était certainement un crétin. Ses parents n'étaient pas mieux dans cela, il les adorait en tant que famille mais parfois, il voulait se cogner sa tête à cause de leur stupidité. Comment peut-on négliger voir carrément oublier un fils pour une prophétie qui n'était même pas sûr de se réaliser.

Plus tard quand Kurama lui avait expliqué sa vie et qui était son père, il avait décidé de réaliser le rêve de celui-ci. Apporter la paix dans le monde shinobi. Une paix dans laquelle plus personne ne vivrait dans la peur de perdre un être cher. Il voulait créer un monde parfait ou tout le monde travaillerait ensemble pour prendre des décisions. Il voulait créer un monde dans lequel, plus personne souffre.

Bien sûr quand Kurama lui avait dit que Obito était en réalité manipulé par une puissance supérieure qui était sans doute aussi forte que Madara et Hashirama voire bien plus forte. Qui qu'il soit, il devait s'entrainer pour pouvoir faire face bientôt. C'était pour cela qu'il s'entrainait sans arrêt depuis. Ses entrainements étaient devenus deux fois plus durs et il ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là. Il deviendrait le plus fort. Plus fort que son père, plus fort que le Sandaime, plus fort que Madara, plus fort Hashirama. Il serait tellement fort, que même les quatre Hokage et Madara réunis ne pourront rien y faire contre lui. Il serait le nouveau _Kami no Shinobi._

Ensuite en parlant du village, la haine des villageois était naïve et stupide. Ils étaient aveuglés par leur haine. Une haine disproportionnée par leurs propres peurs. Une haine qu'il essayerais d'enlever dans le temps. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas leur respect du jour au lendemain mais il savait que s'il persistait il le gagnerait haut la main dans l'avenir.

Malheureusement leur haine n'avait absolument pas diminué depuis sept ans. Elle s'était même renforcé à son avis. C'était pour cela qu'il s'échappait en ce moment d'eux car en ripostant contre eux, il allait recevoir des retours pas très agréables et il n'était certainement pas près de s'en échapper d'une horde de villageois. C'était pour cela qu'il courrait en ce moment vers la barrière en fer qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il savait que c'était la forêt de la mort le lieu qui était considéré comme la zone la plus dangereuse de Konoha mais c'était aussi l'un des deux seuls lieux où il était réellement en paix. Il y avait aussi la montagne des Hokage cependant la forêt de la mort le rendait curieusement plus en paix. Les animaux ne l'attaquaient jamais et à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, ils le regardaient d'une façon étrange. C'était un mélange de respect, d'espoir et de joie. Il savait que Kurama avait une idée sur cet étrange évènement qui se déroulait devant lui. Pourtant en voyant les réticences de celle-ci, il avait laissé tomber l'affaire et s'était plutôt concentré à tenter de se lier d'amitié avec les animaux de la forêt. C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les animaux. Un autre fait que Kurama ne lui expliquait pas.

Arrivée devant la barrière, il sauta sans hésité de l'autre côté.

Les civils bourrés s'arrêtèrent devant la barrière, ils étaient encore assez intelligents pour ne pas séjourner dans la forêt de la mort. Ils savaient que s'ils entraient dans ce terrain, ils seraient tués en quelques minutes. C'était ainsi qu'ils firent demi-tour prudemment et partirent vers leurs maisons avec de petits sourires méchants aux lèvres. Ils croyaient que le garçon était condamné de mort après avoir franchi la barrière de fer.

Dommage, ils n'avaient pas pensé que l'enfant qu'ils détestaient était considéré comme un roi dans la forêt. Un roi qui s'il voulait, pouvait commander les animaux à attaquer le village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait repris une marche lente en remarquant que les villageois étaient repartis à leurs domiciles. Il savait également qu'il ne servait à rien de se fatiguer quand personne ne le suivait derrière. Il tenta ainsi de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il pourrait appeler l'un des ours qui vivaient dans ce lieu pour qu'il puisse dormir dans une de leur grotte. Toutefois, il préférait de trouver un habitacle pour ne pas gêner les ours. Ils méritaient leur calme. C'était ainsi qu'il s'aventura profondément dans la forêt pour se trouver refuge.

Finalement au bout d'une heure de marche en plus, il se trouva finalement devant une grotte très sombre qui n'avait pas l'air très bien accueillante à son goût. Malgré sa peur Naruto décida tout de même d'aller contre ses frayeurs d'enfance et commença son entrée dans la grotte sinistre. Il avait besoin d'un lieu pour dormir car il était fatigué.

En entrant, il remarqua rapidement que le lieu en plus d'être extrêmement froid, sombre et peu chaleureux était d'une taille vraiment gigantesque. Il devrait en savoir plus sur cette étrange grotte qui paraissait contenir quelque chose d'important.

Donc comme ses parents, étant un garçon fortement curieux, il n'hésita pas et partit dans les profondeurs du souterrain sans arrière-pensée. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se trouvait au bout de cette grotte sombre.

Les minutes passèrent calmement et Naruto se retrouva enfin vers le bout de la rocaille d'une longueur démesuré. Il était ainsi devant un mur épais qui l'avait arrêté dans sa marche. Il était au bout, se dégonflant légèrement dans la tristesse de ne rien y trouver, mais il chercha tout de même s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

Son air curieux s'illumina considérablement lorsqu'il remarqua une lumière vive commençant à illuminer le mur intensément. Peut-être cette grotte contenait quelque chose ? Lorsque la lumière qui illuminait le mur en face de lui devenait moins brillante, il remarqua plusieurs notes écrites dans un langage différent du sien et sans le comprendre il commença à les lire à haute voix. Avec un grand étonnement, il pouvait comprendre mot pour mot ce qui était inscrit sur le mur. C'était comme si c'était un langage inventé juste pour lui. C'était comme si, elle était faite pour qu'il la lise un jour.

 _L'Ancien Monde se réveillera le jour ou l'élu des D se révélera. Ce jour, sa destinée commencera sur sa quête de la paix. Doté d'un pouvoir ancestral et le pouvoir des conquérants, il sauvera son monde et déclenchera un cycle de paix éternelle._

 _Celui qui lira ces mots est l'élu. Son nom à peu d'importance, seule sa destinée compte. Il est le sauveur, le dernier des D._

 _Pour passer ce mur et accomplir le but de votre vie, passez votre main sur le D entourer par le tourbillon._

 _Si le mur s'ouvre alors bonne chance, qui que vous soyez._

 _Mais sachez une chose, le monde est sous votre protection alors protégée le de toute votre âme. Héritier du temps oublié._

Le blondinet regarda un tourbillon ou sur lequel était inscrit un D dans une intense réflexion. Il ne comprenait pas trop le sens de tout ceci, mais en entendant qu'il pourrait être assez fort pour protéger ses précieuses personnes, il n'hésita aucunement. Il aimait sa famille plus que tout et il donnerait tout pour qu'aucun perde la vie pour des choses futiles comme les guerres. Apporter la paix ? C'était son rêve et il l'avait déjà promis à Kurama-sensei. A cette ses yeux brillèrent dans un éclat ardent et sans un arrière pensé, il toucha le tourbillon avec sa main gauche, qui s'illumina encore plus fort que le mur il y a quelques instants. La lumière était si intense que Naruto était obligé de fermer ses yeux.

La grotte commençait à trembler violemment. La lumière s'éteignit tout d'un coup montrant ainsi un rond vide ou se trouvait avant le tourbillon avec le D noter ci-dessus. Le sol s'effrita légèrement. Quelques gravats tombaient au sol partout autour du blondinet qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout. Le mur s'ouvrit grandement en deux. Laissant ainsi une cachette secrète naitre en face de Naruto. Le fils du Yondaime ouvrir ses yeux prudemment avant de souffler un peu pour se détendre et entra quelques secondes plus tard dans le lieu qui était éclairé par des stalactites de couleurs bleu et rose.

Pendant sa marche dans la zone sacrée, il était dans l'émerveillement absolu de la beauté des cailloux qui brillaient dans un éclat captivant. C'était d'une beauté flamboyante. Sa courte marche s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sur une petite table en glace, un fruit de forme inhabituelle et un livre sur lequel était inscrit "Haki" et "Rokushiki".

S'approchant alors des deux objets qui avaient l'air d'être très bien conservés par le temps.

Son regard s'attarda sur le fruit exotique. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de fruit. Il était rond, de couleur bleue, muni d'un grand nombre tourbillon blancs et une tige verte accrochée au fruit. Quel étrange fruit !

Soudainement son ventre grogna sans gêne montrant ainsi sa grande faim. Cela faisait presque une journée qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose. À chaque fois, c'était soit lui-même qui se faisait des sandwichs parce-que ses parents étaient trop occupés à former Menma et Mito ou soit il devait essayer de voler de la nourriture des marchands pourris qui l'insultaient sans crainte quand ils le voyaient. Cette raison était dû au fait que ses parents l'oubliaient parfois pour le déjeuner et qu'ils mangeaient tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine avant qu'il puisse y toucher. C'était une autre raison qui le rendait triste, la négligence de ses parents atteignait quelque chose qui devenait plus grave. D'ailleurs il s'était maintenant habitué à être oublié par ses parents. Heureusement que depuis quelques temps les animaux de la forêt lui offraient de la nourriture quand il trainait par là. Il n'aimait peut-être pas le fait de manger d'autres animaux mais il ne voulait pas offenser ses amis de la forêt pour lui avoir proposé de la nourriture. Il savait que la nourriture était importante et malgré les réticentes qu'il avait de manger quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement, il se forçait tout de même. Lorsqu'on on avait vraiment faim, on devrait prendre tout ce qui se tenait en face de nous. C'était l'une des leçons de survie que Kurama lui avait apprises.

Alors sans hésiter, il prit le fruit et le manga dans un trait tout en enlevant rapidement la tige qui ne paraissait pas trop comestible. Pas comme si le fruit ressemblait à quelque chose de bon. Il ne savait pas combien, il allait regretter ses mots.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Cette chose était horrible.

« Beurk, c'est dégeu, Dattebayo. » Cria-t-il.

En quelques instants son dégoût partit aussitôt venu et il se concentra plus sur le grand livre qui devait être truffé de connaissances. Peut-être ce livre pouvait l'aider pour sa formation ? Il allait le vérifier maintenant. Il espérait que ce livre allait lui donner de l'aide dans sa formation de taijutsu.

Pourtant, avant de toucher le livre, son regard se figea soudainement. De la glace commençait à se dégager sous ses pieds pour se former autour de lui. Un air glacial entourait son corps dans l'air, et avant qu'il comprît ce qu'il se passait avec lui, il s'évanouit tout en lâchant une explosion de glace qui engloutit toute la cave secrète sauf le livre qui restait curieusement intact.

Ainsi, Naruto, le dernier héritier des D, venait de manger un fruit du démon, celui de la glace, le Hie Hie No Mi.

Alors doté d'un pouvoir longtemps oublié et le pouvoir des conquérants, le fils négligé et détesté par son village deviendra, une légende. La légende.

La prophétie avait commencé, le destin était lancé. Le monde allait bientôt connaitre une paix éternelle grâce à l'élu d'une époque lointaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est le prologue de la réécriture de Naruto : L'héritier d'un temps oublié.

Celle-ci sera différente dans beaucoup de façons. Déjà l'histoire sera bien plus sombre et Naruto connaitra beaucoup de peines et douleurs. Ensuite, dans cette histoire, Naruto sera le seul qui a un fruit du démon donc pas de méchant ou de gentil ayant des pouvoirs égaux à Naruto, il sera le seul !

Pour les pouvoirs qu'il exercera :

Il sera un maitre du Fuinjutsu et du Taijutsu. Son ninjutsu sera principalement basé sur son fruit de la glace et il pour utiliser les sous éléments qui sont le vent et l'eau.

Dans cette histoire Danzo sera pas vraiment doux, il sera plus gentil envers Naruto lorsque celui-ci intégra la Racine mais rien de plus. Ce Danzo sera plus réaliste que la première histoire.

Pour sa famille, j'espère faire plus d'interactions. Pour le couple il sera le même que dans la première version : NarutoxOc (Fuyumi )

Celle-ci sera également différente.

Aussi, pour la capacité de comprendre et communiquer avec les animaux se serait comme Shiraoshi. Il est la réincarnation de Poséidon ! Donc, il est un peu comme le roi des animaux. Tout le monde l'obéit. Donc si vous voyez le clan Aburame le respecter c'est normal.

Ensuite, pour les fautes grammaticales et d'orthographes, désolé. Normalement, je vais demander à un Béta pour les corriger mais je vous l'envoie comme ça pour vous faire plaisir, bien sûr elle sera corrigée dans le temps.

Allez à plus,

Kazushi Uzumaki,


End file.
